¿Friendzone?
by Wijaki
Summary: A Simón la friendzone nunca le pareció mas que una excusa o una forma de rechazar más disimulada pero eso cambia cuando empieza a creer que Jeanette lo haya dejando en esa zona ¿Como iba a salir de la zona en la que supuestamente estaba metido? Advertencia: este fic contiene parte de lo que es mi opinión ¿No entiendes de lo que hablo? Pues lee y todos seremos felices,sobre todo yo
1. Tonterías

La ardilla de azules gafas se encontraba leyendo, debía aprovechar la paz mientras sus hermanos se encontraba fuera: Teodoro no estaría en una semana, ya que fue con Eleanor a un campamento de cocina y Alvin había ido a una "cita" con una chica, aunque de cita tenía muy poco, Alvin solo la acompañaría a elegir un vestido porque el muy pesado de había dejado de insistirle a la pobre. Nunca entendería a su hermano, el mismo se echaba la soga al cuello acompañando a una chica a elegir un vestido, afortunadamente para el, la chica de la que se enamoro no era de ese tipo. No puedo evitar sonreír al recordar a su amiga de gafas, sabía que nunca debería acompañarla a un lugar al que no querría, ya que tenía tantas cosas en común con ella que nunca le molestaría acompañarla a donde sea que se lo pida, y en el caso de que el no quisiera, ella lo entendería como había hecho tantas otras veces.

-Por suerte me enamore de la persona correcta- dijo, aunque no sabía si Jeanette le correspondiese, se alegraba haberse enamorado de ella, y no de alguien una chica vanidosa o alguien que lo obligara a cargarle las cosas, se alegraba de tener buen gusto con las chicas

-¿POR QUE MUNDO? ¿POR QUE INVENTASTE ESA MALDITA ZONA?

La voz de Alvin interrumpió la paz del lugar junto con un portazo, Simón murmuro una maldición, se disponía a irse de la sala antes de que su hermanos apareciera, pero ya era muy tarde

-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!- Alvin corría hacia el como un niño pequeño al que le hubieran robado su juguete favorito- ¡Hermano! ¡No puedo creer que lo hiciera-

Simón se quedo totalmente extrañado con esa actitud, Alvin estaba abrazado a el, sollozando

-Alvin, cálmate ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- se preocupo al ver el sufrimiento de Alvin

-Ella …ella. ¡ELLA ME DEJO EN LA FRIENDZONE!

Simón miro incrédulo a Alvin

-Perdona ¿Qué?

-Ella me dejo en la friendzone hermano, le dije que se veía preciosa con ese vestido y ella me dijo "Gracias Alvin, tu opinión es muy importante para mi, eres uno de mis mejores amigos"

-Eso es bueno ¿no? Le importa tu opinión sobre el vestido

-¡No Simón! Eso significa que da igual lo que haga, ella solo me vera como el chicos de la gorra roja que va a comprar con ella

\- Alvin ¿te estas escuchando? Es ridículo, eso de la friendzone no es mas que una tontearía que se popuralizó en la serie Friends

-No hermano, la friendzone es real, es más real que nuestra serie

-¡Alvin! ¿Qué te dije de romper la cuarta pared?- lo regaño su hermano

\- Pero es divertido

Simón solo rodó los ojos

-Di lo que quieras hermano, pero la friendzone es real, muy real. Empieza levemente, muy levemente, eres cercano a esa chica especial, lo que te da esperanzas de ser algo más un día, pero no, ella solo te ve como su amigo, nunca te vera como alguien más, y no te darás cuenta hasta que es tarde, como a mi me paso

Simón volvió a rodar los ojos, su hermano era un exagerado, la friendzone no era mar que una excusa que ponían las chicas para no decirle al chico "´ Me caes bien, pero preferiría mil veces entrar en una iglesia gritando que la Biblia es mi libro de ficción favorito y asumir las consecuencias a salir contigo, pero espero que sigas comprándome cosas"

-Lo que tu digas hermano, te dejare aquí sufriendo- Simón tomo su libro y se dirigió a su habitación a seguir con la lectura que le fue interrumpida

-¡LA FRIENDZONE ES REAL SIMÓN! ¡Y VENDRA POR TODOS NOSOTROS!- Alvin parecía uno de esos profetas que anunciaban el fin del mundo a causa de los pecados ajenos **(debo dejar de meter a la religión en este fic o van a pegarme)**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Simón se dirigía a la escuela, ese día había despertado más temprano que de costumbre, así que caminaba a paso tranquilo, era una mañana fresca, como a el le gustaba, con el cielo despejado, y una ligera brisa que le ayudo a despertarse por completo.

Sabía que Alvin iba a llegar tarde e iba a enojarse con el por no despertarlo pero no le importaba.

Simón miro a la casa de sus vecinas , y logro ver por la venta la inconfundible silueta de Jeanette, estaba despierta y ya lista para marcharse. Simón sonrió y se dispuso a esconderse para que Jeanette no lo viera

Jeanette bajaba las escaleras, había despertado más temprano que Brittany, aunque ella estaba enferma, normal todo el día de ayer usando esa diminuta falda, con lo fresco que estaba . Por estar pensando esto, no escucho la risa que soltó Simón cuando ella estaba por llegar al pie de la escalera.

Simón salto frente a ella con un "Bu". Jeanette retrocedió asustada pero sus pies le jugaron una mala pasada y chocaron con una de las escaleras , haciéndola caer y dándose un golpe fuerte contra el suelo al caerse

-Jaja, te tengo- dijo divertido Simón, pero esa alegría se convirtió en preocupación al ver que Jeanette no se levantaba y para empeorar las cosas ¡tenía los ojos cerrados! . Simón soltó su mochila y corrió hacia ella, levanto levemente su cabeza, esto no estaba bien . La preocupación le impedía hacer lo más conveniente: buscar ayuda. Al ver que su amiga abría sus preciosos ojos violeta azulado, su rostro se lleno de esperanza. Logro pronuncia su hombre con alegría, pero solo recibió una pregunta por respuesta

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto confundida la chica que había recibido el golpe

Simón se espantó con esto, ¿el golpe había sido tan fuerte?

-Jen, soy yo, soy tu amigo, Simón- le respondió con la esperanza de que Jeanette volviera en si

-¿Amigo?

Simón soltó suavemente a Jeanette para pararse, y sostener llevar sus manos a su cabeza, esto era malo ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a todos?. ¿Cuándo iba a recuperar la memoria? Seguramente estaría furiosa con el cuando su memoria volviera. Cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras pensaba todo esto y para tratar de olvidar ese horrible momento que estaba viviendo

-Si fueras mi amigo no me hubieras hecho esa broma, idiota

Simón abrió los ojos en un sobresalto, volteo a verla, pero ya no estaba. ¡Genial se había enojado con el, era normal ¿Quién podía culparla? Era temprano, ese golpe se escucho bastante fuerte.

Simón estaba realmente preocupado, un susurro ligeramente burlón detrás de si lo tomo por sorpresa, se sonrojo al identificar la voz y al escuchar la respiración de la dueña de la voz detrás de si

-¿No es así?

Simón se sobresalto y se giro de un salto, Jeanette estaba sonriendo burlonamente

-Jaque Mate

-No es justo Jeanette- se quedo Simón, a diferencia del susto de el, ella de verdad lo había preocupado y dos veces

-Claro que si, ese golpe dolió Simón

Jeanette se frotaba el lugar del golpe, Simón logro ver pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, esas lagrimas rebeldes que salían como consecuencia de un golpe fuerte, que a todos los paso alguna vez

-¿Estas bien?- se preocupo

-Soy yo la que debería preguntarte eso, si que te asustaste ¿eh?

Jeanette trato de distraer a Simón de su golpe, no quería que viera que le había dolido

Luego de una pequeña discusión de broma, los dos procedieron a caminar a paso tranquilo a la escuela

-Oye ¿Qué fue todo ese ruido de ayer?- era una pregunta que constantemente le hacia a Simón

-Oh pues era yo leyendo, lo siento ¿estaba haciendo mucho ruido al pasar las páginas?

-Oh si, debes controlarte Simón, el ruido de la tinta sobre las hojas casi no me dejaron escuchar los gritos sobre quien sabe que de Alvin

-Oh si, estaba molesto por que una chica lo dejo en la "friendzone", vaya tontería

-Oh es la tercera vez en los últimos meses, son varias veces si los piensas ¿no?

-Pues si, pero creo que todo esta en su mente, eso de la friendzone es una tontería, todo esta en la mente de los cobardes que esperan que todo venga fácil y la chica simplemente te les declare y luego ¡PUM! A la cama

-Claro, vaya eres de los pocos a los que oigo decir eso de esa mítica zona

-Pues es así de simple, solo que los otros no quieren verlo, además, entre tu y yo, me gusta leer algun libro que otro de romance- detuvo su charla para mirar a su amiga y ver que arqueo una ceja divertida- y de lo poco que se es que no hay mejor romance que aquel que nace de una buena amistad

Jeanette sonrió alegremente a su amigo, se alegraba de haberlo encontrado en su caótico camino de la vida y, como la vida le dijo que se tenía que enamorar, se alegraba que hubiera sido el

-Oye Simón

-Dime

-Me alegra haberte conocido

Simón solo se sonrojo ¿a que venía ese comentario tan de repente?

-Y me alegra que seas mi amigo

-Oye Jeanette, no es para tanto …- dijo avergonzado, esperen, esto le recordaba a lo que su hermano había dicho ayer, no, no debía pensar esas cosas, el mismo había dicho que eran tonterías, además el mismo sabía que Jeanette su mejor amiga y no por eso estaba en la friendzone, aunque era más común en que los chicos quedaran en esa zona, ¿las chicas pensaran diferentes?

-No, en serio y quiero que sepas que nuestra amistad es muy valiosa para mi

\- Jeanette …- Simón quería que se detuviera, le conmovía las palabras de su amiga, pero quería que parase antes de que sus pensamientos llegaran a donde el no quería

-¿Qué pasa?

Simón se empadilecio al ver como Jeanette lo miraba a los ojos, se veía cariño, eso fue lo que vio, pero su pánico no le dejo ver que también había amor en esa mirada

-¿Pasa algo? Te ves pálido ,tranquilízate amigo- dijo con sincera preocupación

Ese "amigo" le dejo la sangre helada,,se detuvo en seco mientras Jeanette seguí caminando sin darse cuenta ¿acaso esa tal friendzone era real? ¿el estaba en la friendzone? El tenía la esperanza de algún día poder decirle a Jeanette lo que sentía, pero con eso de la friendzone… quien sabe

-¿Simón?

La voz de Jeanette lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro a su amiga quien estaba varios pasos delante de el, se notaba preocupada, normal, estaba actuando muy raro, y no podría decirle el porque de su comportamiento y no podía preguntarle si estaba en la friendzone

-Oh, nada, nada, no pasa nada Jen- trato de tranquilizarla, para que no sospechara-¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar que debo despertar a Alvin, te veo luego

Antes de que Jeanette pueda articular palabra Simón había salido corriendo directo a su casa, que raro, Simón dejaría que Alvin llegara tarde a la escuela, ya lo había hecho varias veces, miro extrañada como Simón corría en dirección a su casa, parecía que se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, algo terrible "No seas ridícula Jean, siempre exageras" se dijo a si misma para calmarse, es verdad, tenía la ala costumbre de malinterpretar las cosas o exagerarlas. La castaña se giro sobre sus talones para continuar su camino a la escuela, sin estas conciente de que sin quererlo, había despertado una terrible preocupación en Simón

-No puedo estar en la friendzone, esas son tonterías

Se decía mientras corría para animarse, por mucho que lo odiara, parece que solo Alvin parecía poder ayudarlo, vaya, si esto no es una tontería , dime tu que lo es

Cuando estuve frente a su casa nuevamente, se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era la situación, ahora llegaría tarde seguramente ¿Qué tal si todo estaba en su cabeza? El mismo había dicho que no había mejor romance que el que nace de una buena amistad, pero esa idea se vio obstruida al recordar las palabras de Alvin **"No te das cuenta hasta que es muy tarde"** esas palabras lo destranquilizaron, olvidando todo lo que había dicho de la amistad, entro a su casa, dispuesto a buscar a Alvin.

 _Esto no es más que una tontería_

Seguía pensando


	2. Opciones

Alvin caminaba deprimido hacia el colegio, aun no podía creer que Katia la hubiera dejando en la friendzone ¿Cuál era su problema? El era definidamente un buen partido, era la tercera en los últimos dos meses que lo friendzoneaba, ¿Cuál era el problema de las chicas? Encontraban a un chico, sensible, de buen corazón, inteligente, entre otras cosas y lo friendzoneaban , luego se quejaban

-¡Alvin- se escucho la voz de Katia Alvin se volteo al escuchar la voz, ella venía corriendo hacia el

-¿Qué sucede?

\- Pues esto … yo - trataba de articular las palabras, evidentemente nerviosa, su sonrojo la delataba- Lo siento, fui una tonta- Se la notaba avergonzada y arrepentida, parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberte dejado en esa maldita zona, no se en que pensaba, me di cuenta, eres lindo, divertido, inteligente, ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

Alvin la miraba perplejo mientras hablaba

-Alvin Seville, me gustas mucho

Finalizo la joven antes de ponerse a la altura y apoyar sus labios sobre los de la sonrojada ardilla .

-¡ALVIN!- se desespero Simón de tratar de despertar a su hermano, y lo tiro de la cama, volcando el colchón

-¡OYE! ¿Cuál es tu problema?- dijo molesto, desde el suelo ,de haberlo despertado de ese maravilloso sueño

-¡LA FRIENDZONE!

Para cuando Simón se había dado cuenta de lo que había respondido, ya era muy tarde, su hermano estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa de burla

-Vaya, vaya ¿no era que eso era una tontería?

Simón miro al suelo, estaba avergonzando y triste, ojala fuera una tontería y el solo este exagerando

-Ya hermano, relájate y dile tu problema al "Doctor Amor" dijo Alvin mientras se vestía para irse al colegio

Simón miro con una sonrisa triste a su hermano, sabía que a su modo le estaba diciendo que podía contar con el. Acomodo el colchón y se dirigió a la cocina justo a su hermano, para que desayunara y pudieran irse. Se sentaron en la mesa mientras Alvin se servía el cereal, Simón se sentó frente a el mientras lo miraba nervioso, ojala no se burlara

-Anda hermano, dime, ¿Qué te atormenta?- preguntó impaciente Alvin

-Pues, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, creo que estoy en la friendzone de cierta chica

-Oh, vaya, una victima más, esta masacre no acabara nunca- se lamentó el menos de los hermanos mirando su plato, que ahora, estaba vacío- Y dime ¿Quién fue la que lanzo esa maldita bomba?

Simón murmuro un nombre, el cual Alvin no logro entender por lo cual lógicamente le pidió que lo repitiera, pero su respuesta fue otro mormuro igual o más inentendible

-Simón, si no me dices el nombre, esto no funcionara- dijo mientras se levantaba para dejar su plato en el lavadero aunque obviamente no lo lavaría

-¡Es Jeanette! ¿Feliz?

Soltó por fin Simón, Alvin dejo caer el plato en la pileta de la sorpresa, imaginaba el nombre de cualquiera menos el que Simón, creyó que sería una chica que Simón había visto y que le encontraba linda, o algo así

-¿Cómo? ¿te le declaraste?

-¿Qué? Claro que no

-Espera, ¿acaso te llamo su "mejor amigo"- Alvin se preocupo, si Jeanette lo había llamado de esa manera, ya no había vuelta atrás

-No

-Bien, no importa lo que haya dicho, si no te dijo eso, aun estas a tiempo, menos mal que recurriste a mi ,hermano- dijo mientars lo abrazaba por los hombros y salían de la casa

-¿Y que debo hacer?

-Dejarle bien en claro que no quieres ser su amigo, que quieres algo más, mucho más

-¿Y como hago eso?

-Pues, creo que en tu caso, ya que estas al borde del bien, del mal y de todo, tienes estas opciones: a)Ser el romántico b) ser el chico malo c) ser el chico tierno y lindo d) ser tu mismo, creo que la última es la pero de todas hermano, te recomiendo que empieces desde hoy, no debes perder el tiempo hermano

-Y … ¿por cual empiezo?

-Oye, por de tu parte hermano, no debo hacer todo yo- concluyo el líder con una mirada divertida

Simón miro a Alvin, y soltó un suspiro a la par que su mirada regresaba al frente del camino ¿de verdad tendría que escuchar al autor de todos los planes que acababan mal? Pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? A estas alturas, Alvin ya se había encargado de convencerlo de que estaba en esa maldita zona, miro a Alvin, quien miraba hacía adelante orgulloso, probablemente por que creía haber solucionado su problema.

Simón sabia que Alvin pensaba que seguiría sus consejos ya que el había estado en la zona de la amistad varias veces, pero esta era diferente, pues el realmente quería a Jeanette, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al pensar eso, y Alvin solo se intereso en esas chicas que supuestamente lo friendzonearon porque … bueno, porque era Alvin, eso respondía todo, así que, muy probablemente no funcionara, trato de convencerse nuevamente de que eso de la zona del amigo era una tontería, que solo era usado en los rechazos, que si tal, que si cual, pero fue inútil, su hermano había terminado de convencerlo.

Un quejido de dolor lo saco de sus pensamientos, al parecer había chocado con alguien

-Lo siento mucho ¿estas …- las palabras se escaparon de su alcance al ver que con quien había chocado era la chica que fue dueña de su mente en los últimos momentos, miro a su alrededor, efectivamente, ya estaban en el colegio, en los pasillos del mismo para ser mas precisos ¿Tanto había pensado? ¿Cuándo habían llegado?

Simón miro a Alvin preguntándole cómo debía actuar, Alvin pareció ignorar su mirada, así que el solo le extendió la mano a Jeanette para ayudarla a levantarse, aun si saber cual de las opciones,que le había dado Alvin,elegir.

Miro a la joven que estaba en el suelo, ese cabello castaño cayendo delicadamente sobre su frente, esos ojos violeta azulados protegidos por unos lentes que no hacían mas que resaltarlos, y esos labios que tenían un leve brillo, todos esos rasgos parecieron tomar la decisión que el no pudo efectuar


	3. Romanticismo y Timidez ¿Funcionaran?

**¡PAREN TODO! ¡HASTA LA OPERACIÓN DE ESE HOMBRE! Una de mis escritoras favoritas (que habla ingles) Me dejo un comentario en este intento de historia :D oh dios, soy feliz, bueno solo quería compartir mi felicidad, prosigamos con esta historia**

-Oye Simón ¿estas bien?- pregunto Jeanette desde el suelo al ver que el joven solo sostenía su mano, con una expresión indecisa en su cara, su amigo si que había estado actuando raro el día de hoy

-Jeanette, creo que el es quien debe hacerte esa pregunta

Jeanette estaba por responder al comentario de Alvin, pero sintió como Simón la jalaba repentinamente, con fuerza pero con el cuidado de no lastimarla, para que se ponga de pie

-Lo siento Jeanette- dijo Simón mientras aun sostenía su mano cuando ella estuvo de pie- Permíteme disculparme contigo

Simón llevo la mano de Jeanette hacia sus labios y la beso mientras sentía como su cara entera ardía , sentía que podía salir corriendo o desmayarse de la vergüenza, pero no lo hizo porque obviamente iba a quedar como un completo loco si huía, obviamente mantenía los ojos cerrados, no se atrevía a verla a los ojos

Jeanette sentía que hasta la mano que Simón estaba ardiendo de la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, ¿Qué le pasaba a Simón?

Alvin veía la escena divertidamente asombrado, vaya , ¿Quién lo diría? Parece que decidió optar por la ruta romántica

Simón aparto sus labios de la mano de la joven sonrojada, debía aparentar su vergüenza si quería seguir la opción que había elegido, afortudanamente logro poner una mirada y una sonrisa coqueta, la cual logro que Jeanette se sonrojara

-Oye Simón ¿te pico una araña?- dijo jugueteando con su cabello mirando hacia otro lado con una sonrisa nerviosa, Simón no sabía si era por los nervios o porque se sentía incomodidad, rezo porque fuera lo primero mientras continuaba

-Oh, no, Jeanette, pero déjame decirte que hoy te ves realmente linda, bueno, aunque eso ya es costumbre para ti- comento mientras sentía la vergüenza, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo

El corazón de Jeanette amenazaba con salir de su pecho ¿Simón estaba tratando de matarla?

-Oh pues, esto, yo, yo, Simón ¿estas bien? ¿tienes fiebre o algo?- preguntaba sin saber que responder a ese halago, Jeanette miro a Alvin para pedirle una respuesta, pero le fue imposible, ya que el no estaba ahí, los había dejando solos en el pasillo

Simón miraba a la joven que buscaba con la mirada nerviosa a Alvin, ¿esto no estaba funcionando?, pero ese pensamiento se vio interrumpido al ver nuevamente la mano que sostenía, no iba a negarlo, le había gustado besar su mano, quería sentir esa sensación una vez más, solo una más, ya que para el era prácticamente imposible aspirar a algún otro beso más de Jeanette. "Perdóname Jean" susurro a si mismo mientras besaba nuevamente la mano de la mencionada, solo quería hacerlo una vez más

Jeanette veía incrédula como Simón besaba nuevamente su mano y sentía como sus mejillas se teñían nuevamente de un color carmesí.

Simón sentía que perdía la razón y la vergüenza mientras besaba por segunda vez la mano de Jeanette, casi sin darse cuenta había formado un camino de besos a través del brazo de Jeanette, menos mal que estaban en un lugar apartado de los demás, y quien sabe a donde habría llevado esos besos si la campana no hubiera sonado. Simón abrió los ojos sobre saltado, sus labios estaban a solo centímetros de la mejilla de Jeanette, ella estaba mirándolo extrañada y muy sonrojado, Simón sintió como hasta su cuello se tornaba rojo ¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer? Sin darle tiempo a Jeanette de decir algo salio corriendo.

Jeanette se quedo mirando como Simón corría hacia su salón mientras tenía una mano sobre su pecho tratando de estabilizar el ritmo de su corazón, apenas empezaba el día y sentía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento

Para cuando Simón llego al salón sorprendentemente Alvin ya estaba ahí

-¡NO PUEDO!- dijo llegando al banco de Alvin

-¿El que?

\- Trate de ser romántico pero me salí de control. Creo que le bese prácticamente todo el brazo y estaba a centímetros de su mejilla

-Vaya, no sabía que eras tan apasionado hermano

-Cállate, Dios, casi la beso ¡DEBE ODIARME! ¡NO PUEDO VERLE A LA CARA AHORA!

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres quedarte en la friendzone?

Esa palabras le supieron amargas ,obviamente no, pero si seguía actuando de esa manera, vaya Dios a saber como terminarían las cosas, podían ser bien o mal pero el era de los que seguían el lema "más vale prevenir que lamentar"

-No, claro que no, pero Dios, casi la beso, ¿Qué tal si se enoja?

-Al menos con eso le habrá quedado claro que quieres ser algo más que su amigo

-Pero … pero, no lo se hermano

-Bien, ya se, tengo una idea hermano, pero antes, la maestra seguramente nos hará agruparnos de a dos , tu actua como el chico malo con el, a ver que tan salen las cosas

-¿Qué? No, no puede ser el chico malo y menos que menos que Jeanette

-Pero si ella te pide que seas el chico malo cuando están en la …

-Alvin ¡ni una palabra más!

-Bien, bien, solo déjale en claro que no quieres ser su amigo ¿si?

Poco a poco el salón comenzó a llenarse y el bullicio reino en el salón de clases por unos instantes, una de las últimas en entrar fue Jeanette, quien seguía sonrojada, Simón la miraba mientras tomaba asiento, ojala que no este enojada con el.

Tal como dijo Alvin, la profesora Smith llego y les entrego una fotocopia con preguntas sobre la economía en la epoca Peronista **(si, eso escribí y no pienso borrarlo. Mi profesora me hizo sufrir mucho con eso, quiero compartir mi sufrimiento )** a la mitad de la clase, para que se agruparan, como Brittany no había ido ese día Alvin tuvo que unirse al grupo de Katia, vaya, el universo estaba en su contra, decidió dejar que las chicas hicieran todo el trabajo, se lo debía después de todo. De repente vio a Simón apretando sus mejillas ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, cuando estuvieron bastante rojas, se levanto para ,muy nervioso al banco de Jeanette, probablemente a preguntarle por el trabajo, el no pudo evitar hacerse una pregunta ¿cómo actuaría?

-Esto … ¿Jeanette?

Jeanette volteo al escuchar la nerviosa voz de su amigo, se sorprendió al ver sus mejillas, parecía que alguien lo hubiera golpeado

-¡Dios Simón! ¿Qué te paso en las mejillas?

Simón se espanto con este comentario, efectivamente no parecía un sonrojo, pero decidió seguir con el plan

-Nada, bueno, yo solo me preguntaba si tu …pues … esto … te gustaría … ya sabes

Jeanette veía como Simón trataba de terminar su frase, se miraba realmente nervioso, esperen ¿acaso iba a pedirle que ella…? No, era imposible así tan de repente, en el colegio pero ¿si no por qué estaría tan nervioso?. Alvin veía la escena igual de pasmado que ella, aunque obviamente no se daba cuenta estaba demasiado ocupada viendo a Simón tartamudear, ¿de verdad iba a pedirle que saliera con el en ese instante?

-Me preguntaba si querías … ¡SI QUERÍAS HACER ESTE TRABAJO CONMIGO- finalizo cerrando fuertemente los ojos al terminar

Jeanette lo miro incrédulamente, ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso? Miles de veces habían hecho trabajos juntos. Alvin tuvo que poner todo de si mismo para no levantarse a golpear a Simón, cuando le dijo que fuera un chico lindo y tierno, obviamente sabía que debía ser algo o tímido, ¡¿pero eso?! ¡eso era simplemente estúpido! Lo peor es que el pensaba que Jeanette lo encontraría tierno, Jeanette no era ese tipo de chicas, es más, hasta parecía que la había asustado

-Ehm, si claro Simón, no tienes porque estar tan nervioso

-Oh, lo siento

Luego de disculparse con Jeanette procedió a darse la vuelta, se dio una palmada contra su cara y comenzó acercar su banco para trabajar más cerca, obviamente maldiciéndose mentalmente, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Una cosa es ser alguien tímido y otra era ser totalmente idiota. Lo mejor sería dejar de actuar así antes de que alguien llame a un hospital y lo encierren con algún loco que dice que no puedes sentir emociones con parejas que ni siquiera son reales

Jeanette veía extrañada a Simón luego de que el se auto golpeara la cara ¿Qué estaba pasándole?. Primero le besaba la mano y prácticamente todo el brazo, luego, cuando estaba a punto de besar su mejilla, salía corriendo y ahora eso, ¿acaso estaba nervioso por lo que hizo? Pero fue el quien empezó. Soltó un suspiro mientras sostenía su barbilla con su mano mirando por la ventana en lo que esperaba a Simón, quien la miraba luego de ese suspiro, ¿estaba haciendo las cosas mal? Ahora fue el quien suspiro, recordó una frase que había leído en una página de Internet, Cuanta Razón si mal no recordaba era el nombre

 _¿Por qué cuando son las chicas las que hacen valer su libertad de decir "no me interesas de esa forma, pero me agradas mucho" se habla de esa zona?._

Era cierto, cuando un chico rechazaba a una chica casi nadie decía nada, pero cuando una chica lo hacía, casi siempre se hablaba de la friendzone, sea cual sea el motivo del rechazo (que ya tenga novio, que no le interese el chico, que no este buscando una relación). Era algo injusto, se permitió sincerarse ya que estaba en sus pensamientos

-¿Simón?- La voz de Jeanette lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh?

-¿Todo va bien?

La miro a los ojos, pudo ver preocupación y confusión en los ojos de quien se apodero de su mente desde la mañana

No, nada iba bien, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que Jeanette viera que podía ser un buen novio, pero nada parecía dar resultado

-Si, Jean, todo va bien- dijo mientras acercaba su banco del todo

Jeanette lo miraba, Simón definitivamente no estaba bien, de eso no había duda ¿era su culpa? ¿había hecho algo para que el este actuando así? ¿estaba enojado con ella?. Miro a su amigo y vio frustración en su rostro mientras sacaba los libros, su rostro se lleno de preocupación al ver esa frustración, esperaba que al ver la cara de su amigo viera una expresión de seriedad y serenidad, como de costumbre, esa expresión de serenidad que lograba calmarla de solo verla y el encontrar esa expresión le rompió el corazón

-¿Qué pasa Simón?- susurro, esa pregunta traicionera se escapo de sus pensamientos a sus labios

Simón se sobresalto, fue un susurro apenas audible pero reconoció la voz de su compañera

-¿Qué?

-¿Eh?

Jeanette comprendió que su mente le jugo una mala pasada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Preguntaste algo ¿no?

-Ehm si, pregunte ¿Qué pasa que no sacas los lápices y lo libros?

Jeanette se apresuro a abrir las páginas del libro, sin notar que la mano de Simón ya estaba ahí y no puedo evitar tocarla, fue solo unos segundos, pero se sintió tan bien. Una sensación calidad, muy parecida a cuando Simón estaba besando la mano de Jeanette

-¡OH GENIAL! ¡OTRA ESCENA DE PELÍCULAS PARA ADOLESENTAS FANÁTICAS DEL RUBELANGEL! ¿QUE SIGUE? ¿LA ESCENA DEL ESTUDIANTE DE INTERCAMBIO O LA PARTE DE LA CONFESIÓN BAJO EL ÁRBOL DONDE SE CONOCIERON DE NIÑOS! ¡VAYA CLICHÉ! ¿QUÉ ESCRITOR DE SEGUNDA ESCRIBIO EL GUIÓN DE ESTO? ¡PORQUE ESTA DESPEDIDO!

Se escucho la voz de Alvin, que había estado viendo toda la escena, no pudo evitar gritar lo que grito, estaba harto de esas escenas melosas con suspiros y miradas

Para cuando se dio cuenta todos en el salón lo estaban mirando con cara de que era necesario amarrarlo y tirarlo por la ventana antes de que mordiera a alguien.

Solo pudo sonrojarse y cubrir lo que pudo de su rostro con su gorra. "Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota" pensaba

Jeanette y Simón rieron luego de mirarse confundidos, en el salón resonaron las risas de los amigos

 _Amigos ..._

Pensaba Simón


	4. Celos y Risas en el Almuerzo

**Este capítulo tardo más de lo normal, lo se, peor oigan (o mas bien lean) estamos en fiestas, yo también tengo mi vida, solo eso, empecemos**

La clase transcurrió sin más por mayores, Simón solo se ordeno a sí mismo dejar de actuar tan raro antes de que Jeanette se asustara y le impusiera una orden de alejamiento, fue una tontería seguir las opciones que le sugirió Alvin, el recordar el nombre de su hermano recordó que había dicho que tenía una idea, no pudo evitar sentir como se le retorcía el estomago, ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hermano?

-Simón ¿crees que esta sea la respuesta correcta?

Jeanette preguntó mientras tenía marcado un renglón de la página, todo lo que recibió por respuesta fue silencio, de nuevo, durante gran parte de la clase cada vez que le preguntaba algo el no respondía, ella hizo prácticamente todo el trabajo sola. Suspiro y escribió la respuesta a la pregunta _"¿Cuál de las frases que están en la siguen página le llama más la atención?"_ Era una pregunta de opinión, así que difícilmente iba a estar mal. Simón miro a Jeanette por décima vez mientras escribía, si solo supiera el desorden que hacía causado en su mente. Su vista bajo a la hoja, se sorprendió al ver lo mucho que había escrito, esperen, esa era la segunda hoja que usaban ¿Por qué pregunta estaba? Miro el número y ¡ya estaba por la última! ¡Pero si la última que había respondido el era la quinta! ¿Había hecho hasta la última pregunta ella sola?

-Jeanette ¿ya vas por la última?

-Si, tu estabas perdido explorando los enlaces covalentes y los puentes de hidrogeno que componen tu banco-

La respuesta de Jeanette fue obviamente a modo de broma, el lo sabía, pero aun así se sintió mal, dejo a Jeanette haciendo prácticamente todo el trabajo mientras el pensaba en sus cosas, ella no tenía la culpa de que el este en esa zona, era su propia culpa ¿o no?, no había tiempo de pensar en eso

-Deja que yo haga la última

-Esta bien Simón, ya la respondí, era una de opinión, pan comido

Simón leyó la pregunta y luego leyó la respuesta que Jeanette dio:

 _Supongo que estoy buscando un motivo para darme por vencido_

Hecho una rápida hojeada a la página hasta encontrar una frase que le llamo la atención _¿Alguna vez has tenido algo tan fuerte que con solo decirlo podrías perder algo?. Pues solo así entiendes que el silencio es la forma de hacer la mentira más bella._

Sonrió al ver lo diferente que eran las frases, y lo bien que llegaban a complementarse, decidió evitar empezar una charla sentimental sobre las frases que cada uno eligió. _-_ De verdad lo siento Jean, te lo compensare

-No pasa nada Simón, estabas perdido en tus pensamientos, a todos nos ha pasado- sonrió comprensiva mientras se levantaba a entregar la hoja con los nombres de ambos.

Simón miró con una sonrisa como Jeanette iba a entregar la hoja y trataba de despertar a la profesora, que bueno que lo había comprendido, sabía que siempre lo haría pero ¿si le decía sus sentimientos? ¿lo comprendería? ¿le diría que es su mejor amigo para no herirlo? Iba a terminar volviéndose loco si no hacía algo pronto

El timbre sonó finalmente indicando que era la hora de comer, Simón se decidió invitarle el almuerzo a Jeanette, con todo pagado por el, para compensarla. Tomo el dinero de su mochila y se sorprendió al ver a Alvin hablando con Jeanette en el banco de esta última, se sorprendió aun más al percatarse de la sonrisa que ambos compartían, una sonrisa que le recordaba a las que el le daba a Jeanette, aunque no se parecía ni de cerca, era sonrisas de unos amigos pero aun así sentía como su corazón se aceleraba de nervios y como una sensación amarga se le quedaba en la boca. Alvin sintió como Simón los miraba sin voltear a verlo, hizo un comentario cualquiera y finalizo con un guiño a la joven. Simón puso una evidente cara de descontento y enojo , mas le a Alvin valía no estar molestándola, decidió acercarse al banco de Jeanette

-Hola Alvin ¿de que hablan?- lanzo una mirada molesto hacia su hermano, quien estaba recargado en el banco de la joven, la miraba de una manera alegre, como quien hablaba de su programa favorito, hasta que llego Simón, entonces su mirada cambio a una divertida, vaya y aun no había empezado con el plan

-Oh, nada, solo hablábamos de las teorías de Gravity Falls

Simón miro extrañado a Jeanette, ¿ella veía ese programa? Siempre le pareció una tontería, aunque el nunca se digno a mirarlo, solo era del grupo de gente que se dedicaba a decir que todas las caricaturas de antes eran mejores sin dignarse a echarle un vistazo a las actuales, así funcionaba el mundo ¿no?

-Oh, bueno, Jean, permíteme invitarte el almuerzo en compensación de lo de las preguntas

-¿Preguntas? ¿Qué sucedió?

Simón estaba por responder con un cortante "Nada" a su hermano entrometido pero por mala fortuna Jeanette se le adelanto en responder ¿siempre tenía que ser tan buena? Había gente, como Alvin, que no lo merecía

-Pues Simón se quedo perdido contando las partículas de su banco y, pobre de mi, tuve que hacer todas las preguntas

-Vaya, eso me sorprende de ti hermano, muy mal

-¡Mira quien habla! ¡Tu dejaste a Katia y a su amiga haciendo las preguntas solas!-Simón respondió irritado, ¿Quién se creía?

-Lo mío es diferente, ella me lo debe, me dejo en la friendzone

Simón solo rodo los ojos, no quería seguir oyéndolo, solo quería almorzar tranquilamente con Jeanette

-Bien, como sea, Jeanette- su mirada de notable molestia cambio al dirigirse a su amiga, a una más alegre y tierna, de forma casi inconsciente, siempre le daba esas miradas a ella, era la única que lograba hacerlo, no había duda de que era especial para el- ¿Vamos? La cafetería se llenara

-Oh, pero Jeanette, tengo algunas otras teorías que quisiera hablar contigo y quiero descargarme con alguien sobre lo idiota que encuentro la teoría "Lebam"

\- ¡Lo se! ¡Es una de las teorías más idiotas que escuche! Y el incesto, ¡Oh Dios! el incesto

-Lo se, es enfermizo, no me molestaría pero ¡Dios! ¡Dipper y Mabel están basados en el creador y su hermana!

-Vaya forma de pagarle ¿no? Nos da una serie buena y hacemos incesto con sus personajes, no me sorprende que el siguiente capitulo tarde tanto

Simón estaba evidentemente fuera de la conversación , se sentía incomodo y estaba odiando a Alvin por hacerle eso, quería atarlo y tirarlo por le ventana para quedarse solo con Jeanette.

Alvin por su parte apenas estaba consiente de la presencia de su hermano, era cierto que hacía eso para darle celos pero tambien era cierto que estaba disfrutando su charla con Jeanette sobre el único programa decente que Disney tenía, según el

-Entonces Jeanette ¿seguimos esta conversación en la cafetería?

Simón sintió como los deseos asesinos se aporreaban de el con esta simple línea, el había escuchado como había invitado a Jeanette antes que el, ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Ahm, lo siento ¿estas sordo? Yo la acabo de invitar-El tono con el que hablo parecía decir por si mismo "no te parto la boca con la mesa por respeto a la mesa"

Alvin miro divertido como Simón apretaba con fuerza el banco de Jeanette, como si el pobre tuviera la culpa de esa situación. Ni siquiera se había esforzado en ponerlo celoso, su plan original era coquetear con Jeanette un poco y ver como reaccionaba Simón y dependiendo de eso, vería como seguir con el plan, pero no fue necesario, solo tuvo que hablar con ella, bromear un poco y Simón ya estaba desquitándose con el material escolar

-Pero yo quiero seguir hablando con Jeanette, nadie más que nosotros ve la serie y acabo de enterarme hoy, por casualidad de que ella la veía, hay mucho de que hablar ¿No Jean?

Alvin paso sus brazos por los hombros de su amiga, quien se estaba parando para ir a la cafetería. Alvin casi podía escuchar como Simón rechinaba los dientes. No era del todo por los celos si no porque sabía que Alvin lo hacía para molestarlo

Esto era suficiente para Simón, tomo a Jeanette de la mano y empezó a caminar hacia la cafetería,mirando hacia adelante fijamente,sin siquiera despedirse de Alvin. No quería mirar atrás ya que le daba algo de vergüenza ver a Jeanette

Jeanette miraba casi sin aliento como Simón tomaba su mano

Alvin miraba divertido como su hermano se llevaba a Jeanette, si con esto no le quedaba claro a Jeanette que Simón quería ser más que su amigo, lo único que quedaba era hacer que Simón la besara.

 **OoOoOoO**

Jeanette estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería mientras esperaba a que su amigo trajera la comida, como habían llegado tarde, se había llenado y el pobre Simón tenia que luchar entre la multitud de gente como la guerra de la película donde el tipo gritaba "THIS IS SPARTA" **(nunca la vi, y no quería buscar el nombre, no me juzguen)**.Lanzo un nuevo suspiro ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho hoy? Era su culpa que Simón se este ahogando en ese mar de gente y encima el tenía que pagar, si no hubiera estado con Alvin habrían llegado antes, de verdad ella era un dolor de cabeza para todos, seguramente Alvin ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar con ella sobre las teorías de Gravity Falls y de lo molesto que podía llegar a ser su fandom.

Su vista se quedo por la ventana, estaba realmente confundida por como se estaba comportando Simón, ¿será que esta enojado con ella? Pero entonces ¿Por qué la invito a comer? Ese pensamiento la calmo hasta recordar que era Simón de quien hablaba, el solía hacer lo correcto sea quien sea, solía hacer esas cosas hasta con su hermano, decidió dejar de pensar en eso, un sin fin de veces había pensado que alguien se había enojado con ella y todo siempre estaba en su imaginación.

Sonrió al recordar todas las veces que le había sucedido esa situación con Simón y el siempre la calmaba, decidió calmarse y alegrarse

-¿Jeanette?

Jeanette se percato de que Simón ya estaba sentado frente a ella, con su respectiva bandeja con la comida, un trozo de carne con puré de papás y un refresco, y al mirar a su lugar se dio cuenta de que ella también tenía su bandeja con lo mismo

-¿Todo bien? ¿No te gusta? ¿Quieres otra cosa?- Simón se paro y empezó a agarrar la bandeja de su amiga para cambiarla

Jeanette sonrió ante la exagerada preocupación de su amigo, le sonrió dulcemente, esa sonrisa tomó sorpresa a Simón

-No, lo siento, solo estaba pensando

Jeanette tomo los cubiertos y comenzó a comer, Simón sonrió al no ser el único que tenía mucho en su cabeza

-Vaya ¿explorando los enlaces covalentes que componen la ventana?- dijo divertidamente

Jeanette detuvo el trayecto del tenedor que estaba por llevarse a la boca, para mirar a Simón, con una mirada que parecía decir "¿En serio?". Simón soltó una risa ante esa mirada

-Vaya ¿Quién lo diría? Simón Seville robando chistes, estoy sorprendida

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Todos roban chistes! El 80% de las bromas que se hacen en nuestro salón son conversaciones de Los Simpsons, todos roban chistes de facebook y twitter ¿y vas a recriminarme justo a mi Jeanette?-´

Simón hablaba como si su abogado se hubiera puesto en su contra en pleno juicio , causando una risa en Jeanette

-Ya, ya, solo jugaba, no te pongas así- Jeanette hablaba entre risas mientras cubría ligeramente su boca con su mano la cual aun sostenía el tenedor, Simón miraba como Jeanette reía, esa risa que le bastaba para tener fuerzas de seguir aguando a su odioso hermano.

Era solo una conversación usual entre los dos amigos, pero que eran preciadas para ambos, conversaciones con bromas, sarcasmos, burlas, entre otras, pero que no cambiarían por nada, siempre lograban sacarles una sonrisa a los dos. Esas conversaciones que lograban hacer que ambos olvidaran sus problemas durante la hora del almuerzo, era raro que pudieran almorzar ellos dos sin ninguno de sus hermanos o hermanas respectivamente, pero cuando se daba la ocasión, como hoy, daban ganas de sacarle una foto al par de sus amigos de lo perfecta que se veía la escena con ambos riendo, ambos atesoraban esos escasos momentos donde podían estar sin sus hermanos, solo disputando la compañía el uno del otro, ellos "solos"

Alvin miraba la escena de las risas de las ardillas con gafas con la bandeja en sus manos, tenía pensado sentarse junto a Jeanette solo para molestar a su hermano y seguir causando escenas de celos, pero decidió no hacerlo, no quería interrumpir esa linda escena.

Busco con la mirada un sitio donde sentarse, hasta que una voz hizo que su cuerpo dejara de hacer algunas funciones vitales

-¡Alvin! ¡Aquí! ¡Siéntate con nosotras!-

La voz de Katia heló por completo a Alvin, pensaba decir algo pero escuchó la voz de su hermano

-Claro Katia, estará encantado de sentarse contigo- Simón respondió por Alvin

-De hecho hoy estaba hablando de lo mucho que quería verte en el almuerzo ¿no Alvin?- finalizo Jeanette

Alvin miro a su hermano y a su amiga con una mirada asesina mientras caminaba resignado hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Katia. El par de amigos lo miraban burlonamente, hasta Jeanette que sonreía mientras llevaba un poco de puré a su boca

-Ya me las pagaras hermanito- susurro mientras se sentaba

-El va a matarnos luego de esto ¿no?- Pregunto Jeanette

-Sin duda

Y con esto, Simón y Jeanette compartieron otra risa. En esos momentos Simón había olvidado por completo todo ese tema de la "Friendzone", lo único que importaba era que estaba con su amiga, riendo, la amiga de la que secretamente estaba enamorado


	5. Pensamientos y Caos en Clase

Al terminar el almuerzo salones volvieron a llenarse poco a poco. Simón y Jeanette volvieron a su salón hablando sobre diversos temas, la despreocupación y la agradable sensación de la compañía del otro se extendía a unos momentos después del almuerzo

-¿Cómo no puede gustarte Hora de aventura?

Se escuchaba la voz indignada de una compañera de corto cabello castaño y ojos marrones, le gritaba a una pobre chica de ojos verde y cabello largo y negro como si esta hubiera bailado en la tumba de su madre Simón y Jeanette rodaron los ojos

-Oh recuerdo que lo veía

-¿Veías? ¿Por qué la conjugación en pasado?- Preguntó Simón mientras se recargaba en el asiento de su amiga, en el cual ella ya estaba sentada para seguir con la conversación, la maestra siempre tardaba en llegar luego del almuerzo, fácilmente el momento preferido de muchos de los estudiantes, ideal para hablar para cualquier tema, como el tema que había surgido por parte de la compañera castaña

-Pues, a mi me gustaba por su humor simple, solo lo veía para reírme un rato pero luego se fue complicando la historia demasiado: Que si el padre de Finn, que las miniseries y otras cosas que no me enteré

-Te entiendo, a mi me paso lo mismo, solo que lo veía muy de vez en cuando, ¿Oye te enteraste de lo que paso con la miniserie de "Stakes"?

-Oh, si

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

Alvin seguía el programa, se enganchó a la conversación en cuanto pudo por dos motivos: Le interesaba y quría molestar a su hermano

-Pues, últimamente el programa esta teniendo problemas de rating, la gente prefiere verlo en Internet y eso no ayuda al rating, se suponía que "Stakes" debía ayudar a elevar los puntos de audiencia

-¿Pero…?

Alvin estaba tan interesado que no se dio cuenta que estaba recargado en su hermano, quien lo miraba molesto

-Alguien lo filtro en Internet, ya nadie ve la serie por televisión, se suponía que sería una gran ayuda pero por culpa de la piratería, eso no pasó

-Eso es malo ¿no?

-Si Alvin es malo, muy malo para la serie, vete

Simón estaba harto, quería seguir hablando con Jeanette el solo

\- Pero quería preguntarles algo

-¿Qué cosa?

Simón se cruzo de brazos incrédulo mientras veía como Alvin dudaba, debía encontrar una pregunta

-Ehm ¿Cuál es su película favorita de Disney?

Simón y Jeanette se miraron extrañados ¿a que venía esa pregunta?

-Esto … pues yo diría que La princesa y el Sapo, mas que nada por el villano ¡El villano de esa película fue genial! ¡No quería que muriera!- Jeanette se cruzo de brazos al recordar la muerte de su villano favorito de Disney

Simón al ver que Jeanette respondió con sinceridad decidió hacerlo también, pero solo se limitaría a eso, no quería iniciar una conversación

-Yo diría que Intensamente, la encontré interesante

Alvin no podía creer que hubiera funcionado la primera pregunta que se le había ocurrido, solo buscaba que Simón no lo echara, pero salió bastante bien ,decidió unirse el también

-La mía es Grandes Héroes ¡Esa película lo tuvo todo! : Acción, trajes geniales, ¡NO TUVO ROMANCE! Y un buen giro inesperado- Alvin hablaba como un niño pequeño al recordar lo mucho que le había encadado esa película

-La verdad ese "giro inesperado" yo ya me lo esperaba- comentó desinteresado Simón aun con los brazos cruzados mirando indiferente hacia la ventana

-Yo también, aunque esa película fue genial

\- ¿Te gusto esa película Jean?- Alvin se sorprendióu amiga no parecía del tipo de chica que disfrutaba esas peliculas, vaya, aun le faltaba mucho por conocerla

-Si

Simón dio un suspiro resignado, debía haber echado a Alvin cuando tuvo oportunidad, ahora estaba hablando con Jeanette y parecía que sería una de esas conversaciones que duraban hasta que la profesora llegara. Estar solo con sus pensamientos le hizo recordar lo que tanto le molestaba: la maldita friendzone, la verdad es que se había olvidado de eso, mientras reía con Jeanette, se concentraba en ignorar las tonterías de Alvin, mientras vivía un día normal se había olvidado de eso ¿y si todo estaba de verdad en su cabeza?. Lanzó una mirada a Jeanette, estaba con una alegre sonrisa mientras escuchaba a Alvin. Un par de veces había escuchado a sus compañeras decir que Jeanette y Alvin harían buena pareja, pero había escuchado más veces decir que ella y el harían una mejor, sonrió al recordar eso.

¿Cómo sus pensamientos sobre esa zona habían cambiado con solo un comentario? ¿Tanto le gustaba Jeanette? No sabía porque se preguntaba eso, el sabía la respuesta, si bien al principio había intentado negarlo, con el tiempo no pudo esconder que siempre quería estar con ella en trabajos escolares, que siempre que Alvin la molestaba o coqueteaba con ella sentía un fuerte impulso de golpearlo, que no podía ser borde con ella, que no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que ella le decía un cumplido o decía en broma que le gustaba, que no podía sonreír a alguien más como le sonreía a ella, no pudo durar mucho tiempo negando que le gustaba Jeanette, la chica que había causado un desorden con solo llamarlo "amigo" como siempre.

Recordó todo lo que había leído de la friendzone en Internet, al parecer la señal más clara de que estabas en ella era que te llamaran su mejor amigo o que siempre te este hablando del chico que le gusta pero ¿y si el chico que le gusta era el y ella estaba hablando de el como si fuera otro chico? El solo pensar lo complicado que era eso le dolía la cabeza.

-¡TU NO SABES NADA DE VILLANOS! ¡JAFFAR ES EL MEJOR VILLANO DE TODO DISNEY!

\- CIERRA LA BOCA ¡SCAR ES EL MEJOR!

-¡UNA P*LLA! ¡FACILIER ES EL MEJOR DE TODOS!

Para cuando Simón volvió a estar conciente de su alrededor, una batalla se había librado en el salón de clases, aparentemente, sobre los villanos de Disney. Todos en el salón se unieron a la discusión defendiendo a su villano favorito, todos menos Alvin y Jeanette junto con Simón ¿Por qué algo le decía a este último que esa discusión era culpa de Alvin?

Antes de Simón pudiera articular palabra Alvin tomo del brazo a Jeanette y a el gritando "Retirada" como si estuvieran en una guerra mientras corrían hacia su salvación: la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo

Una vez en la zona segura fuera del salón Alvin soltó a Simón y Jeanette para cerrar la puerta como si su vida dependiera de eso

-¿Todos bien? ¿Algún herido? ¿Jeanette? ¿Estas bien?- Alvin tomo la cara de su amiga cuando pronuncio su nombre, apretando sus mejillas haciéndola poner una cara bastante graciosa, haciendo que su hermano pusiera una cara de sorpresa igual de graciosa a la de la chica - ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Cuántos dedos tengo en cada mano? ¿Quién ganaría entre Batman y Superman? ¿QUIEN JEANETTE? ¿QUIEN?-Comenzaba a hacerle preguntas para comprobar su estado, cada una más absurda que la anterior.

\- 3 de junio, Alvin, cinco, Batman y el cielo es azul ¿contento?- Respondió a todas las preguntas mientras se soltaba de su agarre y acomodaba sus gafas

-Oh, si, todo en orden ¿y tu Simón?- Alvin se calmó al comprobar que Jeanette estaba bien y procedió a su segunda preocupación con algo de desinterés

-Si, bien, ahora podrían decirme ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Simón se cruzo de brazos esperando una explicación por parte de su hermano mientras lo equivalente a una segunda guerra mundial verbal sucedía tras la puerta

-De hecho fue mi culpa

Simón se sorprendió al escuchar esto por parte de Jeanette

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que le pregunte a Alvin cual era su villano de Disney favorito, y el respondió que Scar y luego otro dijo que el suyo era Facilier, luego Katia dijo que la mejor era Ursula y otro dijo que el mejor era Jaffar y … y ¡lo siento!

Jeanette sonaba como si tratara de explicar un asesinato en defensa propia, causando una risa en sus amigos

-Vaya entonces no es tu culpa , es culpa de ellos por no entender que hay personas con distinta opinión

Simón sonaba reconfortante, sabía que Jean solía echarse la culpa, Jeanette le sonrió agradecida

-Aunque indirectamente es culpa de Alvin- agrego mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué es mi culpa Simón?- la sonrisa de Alvin que Jeanette había causado se borro y cambió a una cara de confusión y enojo

-Fuiste tu el que saco el tema de conversación de Disney , si no hubieras hecho eso, esa pregunta bomba no hubiera explotado

Alvin rodó los ojos, su hermano solo buscaba molestarlo, bueno, al menos logro divertirse, logro hacer que toda la clase discutiera sin intentarlo

-Bueno, hay que sacarle provecho a la situación- dijo mientras abría la puerta- ¡OIGAN! ¡EL MEJOR VILLANO ES EL CAPITÁN GARFIO!- al terminar su frase cerró la puerta de un portazo con una expresión divertida al oír como los gritos aumentaban

-¡Alvin! ¿Quieres provocar la tercera guerra mundial aquí en el colegio!

-Oh vamos hermano, ya sabes lo que dicen: Livin la vida loca, la vida es una tómbola, Hakuna Matata, tengo otras frases, elige la que tu quieras- comentaba mientras abrazaba a los dos presentes pasando su brazo alrededor de cada uno, casi de inmediato Simón se soltó de su agarre

-Bien, como sea, solo queda esperar- Simón se recargo en la pared mientras hablaba

-Tienes razón, no creo que esa discusión sea para tanto

-GASTON ES EL MEJOR

El ruidoso grito junto con el característico sonido de un cristal rompiendo hizo que Jeanette cambiara de opinión inmediatamente mientras los tres volteaban a ver la puerta ¿Qué sucedía ahí adentro? . Alvin y Simón intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto y miedo mientras Jeanette seguía mirando a la puerta asustada. Los tres empezaron a retroceder lentamente por seguridad, pero se detuvieron al sentir que chocaron con algo al voltear lograron vieron a su profesora sosteniendo unos libros, que veía la puerta del salón con la misma expresión que ellos

.¿Qué pasa aquí?

Alvin y Jeanette miraron a Simón, el noto su miradas. "¿Por qué debo ser yo quien se lo diga" dijo moviendo su boca pero sin pronunciar sonido Alvin solo dirigió su mirada hacia Jeanette, quien seguía mirando a Simón "por favor" susurro. Simón suspiro en derrota, no podía negarse y menos en esa situación con la profesora ahí

-Pues se que sonara loco pero ahí adentro se esta llevando a cabo una guerra sobre quien es el mejor villano de Disney

-¿Qué? Eso es ridículo

-Lo sabemos, decidimos salir de ahí por que …

-No cabe duda de que la mejor es Cruella

Simón no pudo terminar la frase debido a lo sorprendido que quedo con ese comentario

-Disculpe ¿Qué?- pregunto Jeanette igual de confundida

-Ya verán, yo entrare ahí y les enseñare lo que es tener buen gusto

La profesora tiro los libros que tenía mientras entraba al salón remangando su remera de mangas largas, cerró la puerta tras de si de un fuerte portazo dejando a tres confundidas ardillas boquiabiertas sin entender lo que acababa de pasar. Simón fue el primero en romper el silencio que duro unos dos minutos

-Siento que estoy atrapado en una película de comedia

Apoyo su frente en la palma de su mano, indicando cansancio

-¿Una mala película de comedia?- le pregunto Jeanette recargándose en la pared como el había hecho hace unos minutos soltando un suspiro al finalizar el comentario

-Solo diré que en esta película esta Adam Sandler, saca tu las conclusiones

-Eso es una referencia cruel Simón, discúlpate, alguien podría ofenderse- le ordeno Alvin

-¿Quién? No hay nadie aquí y no es que nadie nos este escuchando o algo por el estilo Alvin-

Simón respondió, ese día estaba siendo agotador

No paso mucho hasta que la directora se presentó al salón, entro y se horrorizo al ver a todos los estudiantes presentes, excepto a tres que estaban en el pasillo resguardándose de esa guerra, incluyendo a la maestra. Unos cuentas bancos tirados y un florero roto, seguramente eso había causado el ruido de hace unos minutos ya que no había ninguna ventana rota.. La directora lanzo una mirada asesina a todos en el salón y se detuvo sobre la maestra Smith, se suponía que debía controlar la situación y estaba ahí a punto de aplicar una llave inglesa a un estudiante. Las tres ardillas veían la escena entre asustados y al borde de las risas.

Luego de un incomodo silencio la directora estalló en gritos, que hicieron a los presentes en el salón ordenar todos los bancos y recoger todo lo del suelo, quedando el salón como nuevo. La directora volteo a ver a los únicos tres inocentes en todo ese caos, les pidió que por favor se retiraran del colegio, se encargaría de los presentes en el salón.

Los tres obedecieron, tomaron su mochila y se marcharon,Alvin no pudo evitar darle una mirada de burla a la profesora, estaba disfrutándolo. Una vez fuera del colegio Alvin se detuvo

-¿Qué haces Alvin?

-Shhh, quiero escuchar Jeanette

Simón y Jeanette se miraron extrañados hasta que un grito proveniente del salón del que acababan de salir se escucho

-¿ES QUE ESTAMOS TODOS LOCOS?

Claramente, era la voz de la directora, Alvin sonrió, podía escuchar perfectamente como regañaban a su profesora, que buen día había sido

-TODOS SABEN QUE MALEFICA ES LA MEJOR VILLANA

Las miradas de los tres se llenaron de confusión

-Oigan chicos

-¿Si?- respondieron Simón y Jeanette

.¿Recuerdas eso de estar en una mala película de comedia?

-Si, ¿por qué?

-Vamonos, quiero que pasen los créditos-

Alvin comenzó a caminar hacia su casa seguido por Simón y Jeanette


	6. Comedia romántica

Simón sonrió al percatarse de lo parecida que era la escena de el volviendo a casa más temprano con Alvin y Jeanette, a la escena que había vivido hace unas semanas, menos mal que descubrió que esos celos eran infundados y que a Jeanette nunca le gustaría Alvin

-Mmm, si que fue un buen día- Alvin estiraba sus brazos mientras caminaba para luego ponerlos despreocupadamente detrás de su cabeza

Simón miro al suelo unos segundos para luego asentir sonriendo a su hermano, si bien sus pensamientos le habían complicado el día, había sido divertido el almorzar el solo con Jeanette y el caos que se había formando en clase, no todos los días eran así

-Si, si lo fue- dijo mientras avanzaba un poco y se ponía al lado de su hermano, mientras la joven que estaba delante de ellos volteaba, caminando de espaldas, y les asentía alegremente haciendo notar que estaba de acuerdo

-¡Hay que hacer mas discusiones de estas chicos!

Alvin acelero corriendo emocionado, dejando a Jeanette a unos pasos atrás, con la idea de más discusiones, más regaños a su profesora y más salidas tempranas

-Bien, Jeanette, la próxima hay que iniciar una discusión sobre que juego de Pokemon es mejor

Alvin levanto el brazo victoriosamente para alentar a Jeanette a seguir con el plan, pero ella solo detuvo su caminata junto con Simón y se miraron con preocupación

-De hecho Alvin, no creo que …

-Tienes razón Jean, lo mejor es iniciar una de Pokemon y Digimon, eso será mas salvaje

Simón y Jeanette se espantaron con la imagen de los pasillos de la escuela cubiertos de sangre que se formo en sus mentes , con la idea que propuso el chico de gorra roja

-Alvin, no más discusiones- Simón retomo el paso a su casa tomando a Alvin por el hombro para que se calmara

-Si, y presiento que si seguimos con las discusiones terminaras metiéndote en una

Jeanette retomo el paso para alcanzar a los hermanos

-Es verdad, disfruta esto como una única ocasión

-Bien, como quieran, pero me guardare la idea para mi mismo

Y con esto la conversación sobre un posible futuro plan termino y solo se escucho el sonido de los pasos tranquilos de las tres ardillas, no había ninguna prisa en volver a casa.

-¡Solo un minuto! ¡Necesito decirte esto!

Las ardillas se detuvieron al oír la voz de un joven

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué fue que Alvin?

-¿Cómo que que fue qué Jeanette? Ese grito

-No fue un grito Alvin

-Casi lo fue hermano

-No es nuestro asunto Alvin, vamos, cuando anochece es cuando salen todos los locos

Alvin ignoro el comentario de Jeanette y empezó a correr al parque de donde había venido la voz

-¡Alvin! ¡Espera!

Jeanette trato de detener a Simón pero era muy tarde, ya estaba corriendo tras de su hermano, Jeanette miro al cielo rogando paciencia, en lugar de fuerza para matar a Alvin, mientras daba un suspiro resignado

-Bien, tal parece que esta mala película no termino en el colegio- agrego en un soliloquio antes de correr para alcanzar a los hermanos.

Luego de correr un poco encontró a Alvin y Simón escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, se acerco a sus amigos pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra Simón la tomo de la mano, provocando un pequeño rubor en ella, haciendo que se agachara, para luego hacerle una seña de que mantuviera silencio. Simón dirigió su vista fuera del arbusto, Jeanette hizo lo mismo

-Esta bien, habla- contesto con una sonrisa dulce una chica de largos cabellos con tonos entre rubio y castaño, tez pálida y ojos verdes al un chico moreno de ojos marrones, ambos vestidos con un uniforme escolar, el chico le sonrió agradecido por su dulzura

-Bien, hace un buen tiempo que quiero decirte esto

Los tres invasores en esa escena tan privada entendieron de inmediato lo que el chico quería decirle a la joven, aunque ella misma parecía no entenderlo

-Hay que irnos, no deberíamos estar viendo esto

-Ni loco Jean, quiero ver esto

Jeanette suspiro y miro con los parpados cubriendo la mitad de sus ojos al terco dueño de la gorra roja, Alvin no iba a cambiar nunca

-Bien, como quieras, Simón ¿vamos?

Jeanette no sabía porque preguntaba cuando sabía la respuesta, pero Simón no respondió, solo se quedaba mirando como ese chico tartamudeaba nerviosamente

-Vamos puedes hacerlo- dijo en un susurro, comprendía a ese chico ya que, si algún día reunía el valor suficiente, el estaría en el mismo lugar, o tal vez si los planetas se alineaban, Messi marca un gol,Pokemon deja de ser tan comercial y deja de haber gente que critique las caricaturas actuales sin haberlas visto, todo a la vez, sería Jeanette quien este en ese lugar

-¿Perdona?

Simón miro a su amiga que estaba sosteniendo el hombro de la joven ardilla de azul

-Oh, nada, solo que quiero verlo

-¿Qué?- Jeanette sonaba realmente confundida

-Quiero ver como termina esto Jean, ve yendo a casa tu si quieres

Simón volteo para seguir viendo la escena, Jeanette lanzo un nuevo suspiro rogando paciencia, miro a Simón, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que sería un morboso como Alvin? Pero al dirigir su vista nuevamente al joven que rascaba su nuca nerviosamente comprendió a Simón, ella también quería ver como terminaba esa situación , se puso en una posición más cómoda y discreta, de forma que se acerco un poco a Simón, haciendo que ambos se miraran por unos segundos sonrojados, antes de que Jeanette rompiera el contacto mirando de nuevo a los jóvenes, Simón dio un suspiro antes de mirar a lo que los llevo a ese lugar

-Bueno veras, empezare poco a poco …

-Dani- la joven lo cortó en seco, levantándose del banco que estaba frente al joven-sabes que no me gustan los rodeos, soy una chica impaciente, vamos dilo

-Lo dice la chica que estuvo mas de quince minutos después de clase para dibujar en el pizarrón un perfecto pe…

-Ve al grano Daniel- Daniel supo que su compañera desde la infancia, se estaba enojando, lo sabía porque estaba llamándolo por su nombre completo

-Bien Sam, como quieras, pero luego no te quejes

La joven se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta, Daniel estaba actuando muy raro, pidiéndole ir al parque luego de salir del colegio, siendo el una persona bastante vaga y viviendo a una hora de viaje en transporte publico

-Escucha, la cosa es que …-Daniel trataba de articular las palabras nerviosamente mientras rascaba sus cabellos nerviosamente, sabía que nada volvería a ser lo mismo con su amiga luego de que lo dijera. No podía dar marcha atrás, era obvio, y salir corriendo también quedaba descartado de sus opciones, solo estaba alargando todo, decidió soltar todo de una vez

-Escucha, me gustas ¿bien? ¡Ya! ¡Lo dije! ¡Me gustas mucho Samanta! ¡Que sea lo que Dios quiera!- dijo mientras dejaba caer sus brazos y se relajaba, ya, ya había pasado,

El silencio reino en el parque por unos segundos salvo por los típicos ruidos de fondo que solía tener un parque. Las ardillas no podían ver la expresión de la joven ya que estaba de espaldas a ellos, pero podían ver como Daniel tenía la mirada clavada en sus viejas zapatillas

-¿Por qué no responde?- pregunto Alvin al escuchar el silencia por parte de la joven

-No sabe que decir, seguramente- respondió Simón a su hermano, luego miro a Jeanette que seguía mirando a los jóvenes, parecía que ella ya sabía la respuesta

-Casi

La voz de Samanta rompió el silencio

-¿Qué?

-Casi Dani, casi me la creo

La joven cerro sus ojos de la fuerte que se estaba riendo, mientras su amigo y las tres ardillas miraban la escena confundidos

-¡Dios! ¡si que actúas bien! ¡por unos segundos creí que era en serio! ¡Si no hubieras sido tu quien lo hubiera dicho me la habría creído!ah

En ese momento el rostro del pobre Daniel quedo plasmado de sorpresa, luego cambio lentamente a una sonrisa triste mientras miraba al suelo, mientras veía sus gastadas zapatillas entendió todo: Samanta no había creído esa confesión porque había sido el quien la había hecho, el, el chico que chico que la conoció a los 9 años cuando la ayudo con su tarea, el chico a quien siempre le contaba todos sus enamoramientos y relaciones, el chico que siempre hacía su tarea cuando ella no podía. No creyó la confesión porque la había hecho su mejor amigo, el ni siquiera eligió ser su mejor amigo, ella lo eligió a el

-Oh, vaya, parece que tendré que conformarme con tu risa, quería ver tu reacción- dijo sin borrar esa triste sonrisa, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta

-Si, así será amigo, en fin ¿para esta broma me trajiste aquí?

-Pues si, para eso y para preguntarte si te gustaría un helado

-¡Oh claro! ¿Pagas tu no? ¡Como siempre!

Daniel miraba a la joven que tomaba su mochila alegremente y lo miraba con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le daba cada vez que el le daba dinero, que el hacía su tarea, cada vez que la consolaba, esa sonrisa que le daba a su mejor amigo

-Si, como siempre- lo último que esperaba luego de esa confesión era que todo siguiera como siempre, empezó a caminar hacia la heladería donde siempre tomaban un helado, la joven se quedo parada unos segundos solo mirando como Daniel se alejaba

-Idiota- susurró, luego procedió sobresaltarse mirando hacia todos lados

-¿Ahora que te pasa?-pregunto Daniel al ver como su amiga se movía tanto

-Siento que alguien nos esta mirando

-¿Qué? ¿otra vez con eso? Ya te lo dije, tienes que dejar de ver tantas películas, ahora vamos, antes de que sea invierno

-Si, tienes razón-

Y así ambos desaparecieron del parque, dejando solo a tres ardillas

 _Vaya_ fue todo lo que pudo pensar Simón, así que eso pasaba cuando uno se confesaba estando en la friendzone, era obvio para todos que ese chico lo estaba, era peor que un rechazo, pudo sentir la decepción del chico, esa sonrisa al darse cuenta de su terrible destino, había sido horrible el solo verlo, no quería imaginarse como sería vivirlo. Miro a Jeanette, estaba mirando al suelo con una sonrisa pensativa ¿estaba pensando en lo parecida que era su situación con el? ¿ya era muy tarde?

-Vaya, otra victima, esta masacre no acaba nunca

Jeanette ignoro el comentario de Alvin, se puso de pie y se limpió los restos de césped de su ropa

-Bueno, fue mejor historia de amor que crepúsculo. Tuvo buen argumento, le faltaron juegos de azar y mujerzuelas, pero buen argumento ¿Nos vamos?-

Jeanette comenzó a caminar fuera del parque, seguida por Alvin, pero Simón solo se quedo viéndola ¿No iba a decir nada de cómo la chica ignoro la confesión? ¿Ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de que no era una broma? ¿No le dio pena la sonrisa del pobre chico?

-¿Simón?- Jeanette se dio cuenta de que Simón seguía en su lugar de espionaje- ¿Todo bien?

-Vamos- agrego sin ánimos mientras camina apresuradamente a su casa

Jeanette y Alvin se encogieron de hombros, pero Alvin de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sonrió por su descubrimiento, ya sabía que hacer

Una vez que los tres estuvieron caminado juntos al mismo paso Alvin decidió divertirse

-Vaya cosa esta de la friendzone ¿no Jean?

-Ehm si, supongo- Jeanette no sabía que contestarle, tal vez sería mejor decirle la verdad

-Dime Jean ¿tienes a alguien en esa zona?

Simón saco su vista del suelo para mirar a su hermano de forma amenazante

-Bien, pues …- Jeanette no sabía que responder

-Vaya Jean ¿por qué dudas? No me digas que yo estoy en esa zona ¿o tal vez Simón?

Esto era suficiente para Jeanette

-Bien Alvin ¡basta!

Ese grito hizo que Alvin y Simón se detuvieran asustados, era extremadamente raro que Jeanette gritara

-Mira, no te aguanto más, así que me obligaste a decírtelo, no me odies por favor- Jeanette coloco una mano en el hombro de su amigo mientras le hablaba, Simón solo se limitaba a escuchar- mira Alvin, eso de la friendzone es algo que usamos las chicas cuando notamos que un chico, en el que no estamos interesadas, esta interesado en nosotras o cuando se nos confiesa, decimos que es nuestro mejor amigo para no herirlo. Normalmente es más la de la primera: cuando un chico dice algo como "te ves preciosa" le recordamos que solo somos amigos y que se saque la idea de ser algo más, porque no va a pasar. Eso mismo hizo Katia contigo entiendes que tu concepto de "friendzone" no es mal que una vil mentira?¿entiendes lo cruel que es el mundo Alvin? ¿entiendes lo cruel que podemos llegar a ser? ¿entiendes la realidad? ¿entiendes?

Alvin solo se quedo perplejo a estas palabras

-Oye, esa es solo tu punto de vista, tal vez ella no lo ve así- soltó una risa nerviosa

-No, eso mismo hizo ella ¿Cómo lo se? Ella misma me lo dijo

Y con esto Alvin sintió como su pequeño y frágil corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, no podía creerlo

-Yo … yo- su vista se quedo clavada en el piso

-¿Alvin?

Alvin ignoro por completo a Jeanette y salió corriendo prácticamente lloriqueando de ahí

-Vaya, la realidad es muy dura pero ¿es para tanto? ¿Qué le pasa?- Jeanette volteo a ver a Simón pero se sorprendió al ver que la miraba al borde del llanto y con una cara que reflejaba alegría extrema- ¿Ahora tu? ¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy? ¿estas bi …?

Jeanette no pudo terminar su frase ya que Simón la atrapo en un abrazo. El estaba feliz, estaba muy feliz, había tenido razón todo este tiempo sobre esa maldita zona, nunca debió escuchar a su hermano, el no estaba en la friendzone, ya que ella misma había dicho que esa zona no existía como ellos la conocían, se sentía tan feliz que podía besar a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, un momento ¡LA TENÍA EN SUS BRAZOS!. Se apresuro en soltarla

-Lo siento Jean, es solo que ¡DIOS! ¡ESTOY FELIZ! ¡MUY FELIZ JEAN! ¡EL MUNDO ES MARAVILLOSO!

-¿Y por que tan feliz?

Simón se congelo, no podía decirle la verdad aun

-Pueeeeeessssssssssss- trato de alargar lo más posible esa corta palabra- pooooorquee le había dicho a Alvin lo mismo que tu le dijiste y no me creyó, pero tenía razón Jean ¡Tenía razón!

Jeanette decidió no preguntar, había sido un día demasiado raro, y era creíble aunque no tanto

-Bien, como digas, disfruta tu victoria

-Si, eso haré

Simón comenzó a caminar nuevamente, seguido por Jeanette. Luego de unos segundos de caminata silenciosa, una duda asalto a Simón

-Oye Jean ¿de verdad crees que la chica no creyó la confesión?

Jeanette sonrió con esta pregunta, tal vez no era tan evidente para Simón

-Simón, claro que lo creyó

-¿Qué? -Simón miraba sorprendido a su amiga, mas que nada por la seguridad con la que confirmo-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Se quedo callada por unos segundos porque no sabía que decir, al recordar que el chico que estaba frente a ella era su mejor amigo vio la oportunidad de salir de esa sin lastimarlo y eso hizo. Cuando se fue y susurro "idiota" se lo dije a si misma por no poder rechazarlo correctamente

-Vaya, ¿como sabes eso?

Jeanette se sorprendió un poco con esa pregunta, luego miro al suelo con una sonrisa triste y pensativa

-Solo lo se- fue todo lo que respondió a su amigo

Simón se quedo algo intrigado por esa respuesta ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Antes de darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a su casa

Se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su casa. Hasta que Brittany llego corriendo, indignada, desde la casa Seville, ya estaba mejor que esa mañana

-Oye Brittany, tranquila ¿Qué paso?

-¿Cómo se atreve?

-¿el que hermana?

-Estaba consolando a Alvin por lo de la friendozne y el dijo "¿sabes? Eres buena amiga" ¿ COMO SE ATREVE A FRIENDZONEARME?

Las miradas perplejas se aporrearon de Simón y Jeanette ¿es que esta mala película de comedia no acabaría nunca?

-Esto no va a quedarse así, ya verán-Brittany comenzó a dirigirse a su casa, guiñándole un ojo a Simón y su hermana- tendré a Alvin a mis pies en menos de dos semanas

Y dicho esto, se dirigió a su casa, dejando a Simón y Jeanette sorprendidos

-Oye Simón

-Dime

-¿No sientes que todas las conversaciones que tenemos con nuestros hermanos son un chiste malo tras otro?

Simón sonrió al ver que no estaba loco, no era el único

-Si, siento precisamente eso

Le sonrió a su amiga que miraba al cielo, como si en el estuviera la respuesta del porque le tocaba vivir esa situación, si solo supiera que con unas palabras logro traer el caos a su mente para luego calmarla,

-Tal vez si estemos en una mala película ¿no? - dijo sin despegar su vista del cielo teñido con los típicos tonos que caracterizaban a un atardecer, pero si se miraba bien hacia arriba, se podían ver algunas estrellas, indicando el final del día

-Al menos espero que sea una comedia romántica- Simón dijo mirando al cielo a la par que su amiga


End file.
